Charged Chemistry
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Written in honor of today's holiday - 'National Battery Day'. Sam visits a grumpy Colonel O'Neill as he recovers in the infirmary. An episode tag to Season 4's 'Tangent'. Oneshot. S/J.


**A/N: **Today is National Battery Day (I know, right?!) and is therefore "A day to honor the overlooked and overworked battery."

Aside from a strange incident in the supermarket earlier today, I don't know where this came from. I never know where any of my ideas come from, if I'm honest. I don't even know if this makes sense? Anywhoo..

An episode tag to S4 episode, Tangent. It's not beta read, so any and all mistakes are mine. Also, I'm not well educated in medical matters, so I apologize if I have any details wrong. S/J, as always!

* * *

**Charged Chemistry (AKA National Battery Day)**

* * *

Samantha Carter stopped short as she entered the infirmary and heard the loud grumblings of her CO reverberate around the room.

"Fer cryin' out loud, Doc! I said I'm _fine_."

Sam's eyebrows rose and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at his usual protestations - especially when she heard the exasperated voice of Janet Fraiser a moment later.

"Humor me, Colonel. You're still showing slight effects of anoxia and you can't stop shivering. You are not going anywhere until I say so."

"Aww, _come on!_"

"No. Now get back into bed, Sir."

"But -"

"Ah! Doctor's orders."

With that, Janet headed back to her office to allow the Colonel to re-settle in peace and Sam quickly diverted her gaze before she was caught inappropriately staring at her Commanding Officer's six as he climbed back into the infirmary bed.

Glancing around the room before ducking her chin and staring at her boots, Sam thought back to their last mission with a shudder. It had been close, almost _too_ close for Sam as she recalled finding Teal'c and the Colonel unconscious in the modified glider.

When her father had given them a 'nudge', Sam couldn't explain the relief she felt knowing her teammates had listened to their pleas and fought hard to stay alive. When the Colonel turned his head and locked his lazy brown eyes on her, Sam felt her entire body hum. She smiled in fond recollection as her confused Commanding Officer made her laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. Her amusement may have been inappropriate given the circumstances, but to Sam, his humor was like a lifeline.

The moment he said 'Hi' and gave her a clumsy wave, she knew he would be okay. And she was okay with that - she didn't even want to think about what would have happened if her, her father and Daniel had arrived any later.

Before she could go down that dark, lonely path, the sound of someone calling her name pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yoohoo.. Earth to Carter!"

Sam snapped to attention and she felt her cheeks reddening as the Colonel watched her from his bed, an amused smirk playing around his lips.

"Sorry, Sir. I was... thinking," she mumbled lamely as she came to a stop beside him.

"I'd be shocked if you ever stopped," he drawled, as he rested back against the pillows and closed his eyes. When he let out a sigh, Sam frowned in concern.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

"Just peachy," he quipped. He remained silent for a few minutes when one eye snapped open. He studied his 2IC closely.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Think you can spring me outta this joint?"

"No, Sir. I'm sorry," she replied, a hint of amusement lacing her voice.

Her amusement increased when the Colonel closed his eye and mumbled something about 'cahoots' and a napoleonic power monger. Tilting her head to the side, Sam raised her eyebrows in expectation - she knew the Colonel wasn't finished.

A moment later his eye flew open again. He looked her up and down once before he spoke.

"Did you even bring me anything... besides the unappealing folders in your hand?"

Sam smirked as she glanced at the small selection of folders she had clutched in her right hand.

"No, Sir."

Something between a whine and a groan escaped the Colonel before he could stop it.

"Nothing at all?"

"No, Sir."

Sam smiled affectionately at her CO as he pouted and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Sir?"

"It's so _boring_ in here," he complained, throwing an arm in the air.

Sam's brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "Didn't Teal'c bring your Game Boy down this morning?"

"The Doc took it."

Sam tried to hide her smile. "Umm... why, Sir?"

He turned to face her, his expression serious. "She said I was playing it too loudly," he deadpanned, throwing in air quotes around the doctor's reasoning.

"Ah."

"It's not funny, Carter!"

"Of course not, Sir."

They fell into a comfortable silence, when Jack's gaze rested on the folders in Sam's hands. His curiosity finally got the better of him.

"What's in the folders?"

Sam opened her mouth to respond, when she closed it again. Biting her lip, she silently handed over the files, waiting until the Colonel pulled himself into a sitting position. At his raised brow, Sam answered his unspoken question.

"They're mission reports, Sir. More specifically, your overdue mission reports from our last five missions. General Hammond had me drop by your office."

"Ah... So?" Jack added idly a moment later and Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"General Hammond wants them completed and submitted within the next three days."

Jack pulled a face at the relayed order, before he cocked his head to the side and looked to Carter. A smile slowly started to spread across his lips.

"Say, Carter -"

"No, Sir."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"For one, Sir. They aren't my mission reports."

"So? Just remove all the fancy words and science cra... uh, stuff... and George will never know!"

Ducking her chin, Sam glanced at her CO from beneath her eyelashes.

"I think he might have some idea, Sir."

"I'm suffering from anoxia, y'know," he grumbled in another attempt to get out of his reports.

"I know, Sir. General Hammond knows that too," Sam replied. She offered a placating smile when she added; "Which is why he's given you three days. Otherwise, they needed to be completed tonight."

Any trace of nonchalance faded from Jack's features at Carter's final words.

"Crap," he mumbled.

He lifted the first one from the pile, while Sam took the rest from him. As he flipped open the folder, Sam reached over and set the remaining folders onto the small bedside unit.

"Uh, Sir?"

"Yeah?"

When Sam didn't answer, Jack turned his head to see his 2IC holding his Game Boy in confusion.

"I thought you said Janet took your Game Boy."

"She _did_," Jack grumbled. "Then she brought it back... without the batteries."

Bubbles of laughter escaped Sam before she could stop them.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she managed to say around her amusement, setting the Game Boy back down.

"Was there anything else you needed, Carter," Jack answered dangerously, and Sam could read the statement under the question. She sobered quickly, only catching the glint in his eye as he diverted his attention to the folder.

"Not exactly, Sir."

"Well then, if you don't mind... I've got some catching up to do," he finished with a resigned sigh as he let the mission report fall onto his lap.

"Yes, Sir."

Sam turned to leave and had only taken a half dozen steps when she froze.

"Sir?" she said, turning around to face him.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

Pulling a face Jack met her gaze steadily. "I _said..._ I snuck you some blue jell-O the last time you were in the infirmary."

"I know," she replied softly. "Thank you."

"You really didn't bring me _anything_," he asked in desperation.

He narrowed his eyes when Sam's smile grew and she ducked her chin when she started to blush. Slowly, she raised her head and brought her gaze back to the Colonel. Licking her lips, she glanced around the infirmary before she moved back to her CO's bedside and slid a hand into the pocket of her BDUs.

She gestured for him to hold his hand out. The next thing Jack knew, something heavy was resting in the palm of his hand and as he glanced down, Sam tried to squash the warm, fuzzy feeling bombarding every inch of her body as the Colonel's face lit up with glee.

She backed away from the bed with a knowing smile. "Enjoy, Sir."

His eyes flew to Sam's. "Thanks Carter, you're the best!"

With that, the mission report lay forgotten on the bed and Sam shook her head in bemusement as the Colonel grabbed his Game Boy from the unit and began inserting two new batteries into the back of the device.


End file.
